Un par de mocosos
by Luciernagas
Summary: Una familia, aburrida de su destino ya dictado por su propia naturaleza y unos niños arrebatados de su infancia.-Si quieres una mascota ¿por qué no te compras un pez? seguro que el entierro nos sale más barato-gruñó Rosalie. La única solución la adopción.
1. prólogo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la saga Crepúsculo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Un par de mocosos<strong>

_"¿Cuál es nuestra inocencia? ¿Cuál es nuestra culpa? Todos estamos desnudos, nadie está a salvo."_

_Marianne Moore_

Con pasos pequeños y rápidos se hacía paso entre el abundante follaje que les rodeaba. Sentía tanto el temor como la adrenalina que le recorría todo el cuerpo.

Oye algo detrás suya, con el corazón en un puño se da vuelta y ve un pequeño bulto en la oscuridad, un relámpago le alumbra durante unos instantes suficiente para que el niño vea aquellos grandes ojos marrones llenos de temor y muerte mirándolo fijamente.

Vuelve a la realidad con el ruido de los truenos y sin perder un minuto pone a sus espaldas a la niña que entre respiración y respiración dejaba salir un sollozo.

De nuevo retoma el viaje que no tenía ningún destino fijo. Se concentró en abrirse camino entre el barro, las rocas y los arbustos que aparecían en ese camino improvisado.

El ruido de las botas ahogándose en el barro, el silbido del viento colándose entre las ramas de los grandes árboles, el retumbo atroz de los truenos es la suave música que le acompañaba aquella noche fría y lóbrega.

Sentía como su corazón golpeteaba a mil por hora. Se detuvo durante unos segundos para orientarse, miró a un lado con la esperanza de ver algún sendero que le recobrase algo de anhelo y a la vez con el temor de encontrarse de nuevo con aquellos ojos perversos.

Se pudo oír los sonidos sordos de una pistola mezclados con unos gritos de desesperación. Con los ojos agrandados y la garganta seca empezó de nuevo a correr como si la vida le fuese en ello.

Cayó varias veces al suelo empapándose de barro y arañándose las palmas de la mano, aferró con fervor a la niña que llevaba a sus espaldas y tragó aquellas lágrimas traicioneras que intentaban escapar de sus ojos.

Con la esperanza destruida, sus pies siguieron corriendo sin darle importancia a todo aquello que dejaban atrás.

Un pitido penetrante hizo despertar al niño de la agonía, antes de ver al coche que iba directamente hacía ellos.

* * *

><p>NA: Matar o no matar, esa es cuestión. Seguramente será lo que estarán pensando los que lean **Casa de hombres, **y sé que no tengo excusa pero me moría de ganas de subir esta historia.

Antes de despedirme quiero hacer varios minutos de silencio para conmemorar a la chica del pozo, la cual a vuelto de sus vacaciones en el olimpo ( I love chica del pozo, soy la representante de tu club de fan... también soy el único miembro, un pequeño detalle insignificante)

Y sin más y recordando que es ella, chica del pozo, la responsable de la ortografía y la mala expresión me despido.

**Lucy**


	2. Capítulo 1

**los personajes pertenecen a la saga crepúsculo**

* * *

><p><strong>Titular Importante<strong>:

Al ver que esta historia no ha tenido mucho ¿éxito? entre los lectores he decidido hacer una votación ( la cual se encuentra en mi perfil) para ver si merece la pena continuarla, tengo historias guardadas en la manga asi que no importa si tengo que borrarla (bueno importar, importar si que me importa que mis horas me ha costado escribirla y enlazar todo).

Pero por favor **votad** sin presión (no penseis en los callos de mis manos) dentro de **quince días**, tomaré los resultados y decidiré el destino de esta historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Un par de mocosos<strong>

_"El futuro pertenece a quienes creen en la belleza de sus sueños."_

_Roosevelt_

Con un perfecto derrape el coche paró a unos metros de los niños que observaban con desesperación el fin de sus jóvenes vidas.

-¡¿Qué hacen dos niños en medio de la carretera?- una puerta del coche se abrió saliendo de ella una figura esbelta.

-Se habrán perdido – respondió otra voz suavemente.

-La casa más cercana está a varios kilómetros- indicó la esbelta figura mientras se acercaban a los despavoridos niños- es imposible que un par de mocosos hubieran podido llegar tan lejos.

-A lo mejor vienen del río- contestó la dócil voz, refiriéndose al lugar donde gran parte de las familias de los alrededores pasaban algún que otro fin de semana.

Las dos figuran se pararon, durante unos segundos solo se oyó la lluvia y las dificultosas respiraciones de los niños.

-¿Cómo os llamáis?- preguntó una de las figuras poniéndose a la altura de los dos chicos.

Pero la respuesta de ambos se perdieron en sus gargantas y los llantos se hicieron presente en uno y otro.

-Qué coñazo de niños- murmuró para sus adentros la apuesta figura antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse al coche- ¿A quién se le ocurre acampar una noche como esta?- y como si tuviera toda la razón del mundo un rayo alumbró la carretera y la lluvia cayó con más ímpetu sobre ellos.

-No le hagáis caso, es una amargada- susurró la otra persona- ¿nos vamos?- la suave voz ofreció la mano al niño el cual sólo necesitó varios segundos para aceptarla.

Los críos fueron guiados al interior del coche donde se abrocharon rápidamente los cinturones.

La esbelta figura, una mujer hermosa de pelo rubio, los miró de hito en hito con la duda pintada en su rostro.

El sonido de la puerta del copiloto le hizo girar su mirada a la chica de pelo corto y oscuro.

-¿A dónde lo llevamos?- preguntó mientras ponía de nuevo el motor en marcha.

-A nuestra casa- indicó con mucha seguridad la segunda joven.

-Estás de broma ¿verdad?-la rubia quitó los ojos de la carretera durante unos segundos observando fijamente a la pelinegra que le sostenía la mirada- muy bien, tú sabrás lo que haces-unos segundos más tarde agregó- que te quede muy claro que esas dos cosas- señaló con el pulgar a los críos que luchaban en los asientos de atrás contra Morfeo- son tu responsabilidad, solo tuya.

El viaje no duró más de media hora, aunque la noche era lluviosa el coche no descendió de los 120km/h en esa carretera llena de curvas y ramas caídas.

El cantar de los violines de las cuatro estaciones de Vivaldi mecía a los dos niños que habían caído rendidos en el mundo de los sueños no mucho antes de empezar el viaje.

Cruzaron un viejo puente de madera y dejaron la carretera para introducirse en un camino de tierra que desembocaba en una antigua casa de madera que parecía haber sido remodelada hacía poco.

Las dos jóvenes descendieron del coche. La rubia ignoró a los chicos que dormían en el coche y se adentró en la casa donde el resto de la familia los estaba esperando.

-Por fin llegasteis- exclamó la mujer que se sentaba al lado de la chimenea leyendo un libro- me estaba preocupando.

-Lo siento madre pero tuvimos un pequeño contratiempo- se disculpó la rubia mientras se dirigía a uno de los sofás y tomaba asiento junto a su madre ignorando la expresión de sorpresa de ésta-una larga historia que ahora comprenderás- le reveló la joven distraídamente mientras trenzaba su pelo.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió de par en par y de ella entraron la otra joven y los dos pequeños que se despertaban entre bostezos.

-Alice ¿Por qué vas acompañada por dos hu…- ágilmente se corrigió- niños?-preguntó mientras observaba a la niña de grandes ojos marrones que hacía juego con su pelo enmarañado y al niño de pelo rizado que estaba empapado de barro.

-Son mis nuevos amigos- sonrió la joven, intentando intimidar lo menos posible a los críos.

-¿Y cómo se llaman?- preguntó la mujer de pelo caramelo con una sonrisa cordial dirigida a los niños que se sentaban en uno de los grandes sofás de terciopelo azul.

-Esme por favor ¿eso qué importa?- preguntó la rubia interviniendo en la conversación- microbios, pelusas… son humanos, de lo único que deberías preocuparte es de lo que tardan esos ineptos que hoy en día se hacen llamar policías para recoger a estos mocosos-

-Rosalie por favor deja de comportante con tanta desfachatez- le reprendió Esme. La rubia rodó los ojos ante el comportamiento de su madre y su hermana.

-Me llamo Emmett Swan - se presentó el chico observando fríamente a la rubia- y ella se llama Isabella Swan-

-Mira que bien _moco uno_ habla- ironizó la rubia antes de salir de la sala- llamaré a la policía para que venga a por ellos lo antes posible.

-Yo soy Esme Cullen- se presentó la mujer ignorando el comportamiento de su hija- ésta de aquí es Alice- presentó a la pelinegra que entraba en el salón.

-Os he preparado un baño caliente-comentó Alice mientras cogía en brazos a la niña y de la mano a Emmett para acompañarlos hasta el segundo piso donde se encontraba el baño.

-Dejad toda la ropa fuera antes de meteros en la bañera y enjaguaros bien esas caras llenas de barro-dijo antes de cerrar el cuarto de baño y dirigirse rápidamente al estudio de su padre donde Rosalie y Esme hablaban.

-La policía dice que no podrán llegar hasta el mediodía- comentó Rosalie- al parecer tienen mucho trabajo, no me cabe la menor duda que el de atiborrarse de donuts es un trabajo muy duro- comentó sarcásticamente mientras se dejaba caer en una silla.

-Pues se tendrán que quedar hasta mañana-suspiró Esme-me pregunto cómo han podido llegar tan lejos esos dos-

-Seguramente se habrán perdido de alguna acampada- dijo Alice mientras observaba por la ventana el río que corría ferozmente entre los árboles-¿Cuándo vienen Carlisle, Edward y Jasper?-

-Llamaron hace unas dos horas, llegarán por la mañana- informó Esme- Al parecer se lo están pasando muy bien entre hombres.

-No lo dudo, el no estar rodeado de humanos resulta mucho más divertido- concordó Rosalie.

….

Dos horas y treinta y tres minutos más tarde los Swan dormían placidamente en una de las habitaciones abrazados entre sí.

A las siete de la mañana el sonido de un coche hizo dejar a las mujeres a un lado sus labores y corrieron afuera de la casa donde se estaba aparcando un mercedes negro.

-Buenos días- saludó un hombre rubio saliendo de la puerta del conductor-¿Os lo habéis pasado bien durante nuestra ausencia?-

-Más bien diría que ha sido interesante- respondió su mujer antes de dar un ligero beso en los labios.

-Alice ¿se puede saber qué pensabas trayéndolos aquí?- preguntó otro de ellos que dirigía su mirada en la pelinegra que abrazaba cariñosamente al otro joven.

-Edward solo será un par de horas, no les pasará nada- le contestó Alice- y sal de mis pensamientos-dijo mientras entraban a la casa.

-¡Tengo qué recordarte lo que somos!- gritó el chico

-¡Aleluya alguien que tiene sentido común en esta casa!- exclamó Rosalie.

-¿Qué pasa si Jasper no sé controla?- el chico nombrado se puso en tensión por aquel pensamiento.

Su esposa le dio varias palmaditas de ánimo- no seas gafe Edward, Jasper no les hará nada-

-Eso no lo sabes, si los niños se hacen una herida no solo tendríamos que preocuparnos por Jasper-Alice se giró hacía su hermano.

-Si en el caso macabro de que uno de los niños se abre la cabeza mientras baja la escalera, entonces querido Edward deja de respirar y sal de casa. Creo que eres lo suficiente mayorcito para saber que hacer en esas situaciones- tras aquello Alice se dio la vuelta y se fue hacia el cuarto donde los pequeños dormían.

-Tranquilo Edward los niños se irán dentro de unas pocas horas, Rosalie llamó a la policía explicando la situación- le reveló Esme a su hijo. Él bufó ante la situación tan descabellada. _Por el amor de Dios ¿Qué hacían dos niños en la casa de unos vampiros?_

El joven subió hacia su habitación alejándose de esos locos que llamaba familia.

Esme lo observó tristemente. _Si solo dejase de ser tan cabezón y diese una oportunidad a lo que tenía delante_, pensó la mujer observando disimuladamente a la rubia que se había tumbado en un sillón mientras hablaba con Carlisle sobre qué le habían dicho los policías.

A lo mejor solo así podría ver está eternidad como algo más que un castigo.

* * *

><p>NA: queridas lectoras, ¿cómo estais? yo bastante bien relajada con mi querido libro de Jane Austen el cual me encanta. Debajo mía se encuentra aplastada por mi huesudo culo la chica del pozo (**i love you chica del pozo**;_ i hate you luciernagas_).

Venga ahora en serio espero que este capítulo os haya gustado mucho más que el anterior, ya que he notado que por el prólogo no ha tenido mucho éxito mi fic, así que espero que le cojais cariño a mi historia y la leais y comenteis.

pd: si alguien no sabe quien es la chica del pozo, entrad en mi otra historia y lo averiguareis. (ligera publicidad)

y sin más que decir esta servidora se despide...

**Lucy**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Los personajes pertenecen a la Saga crepúsculo**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Un par de mocosos<span>**

_Duerme con el pensamiento de la muerte y levántate con el pensamiento de que la vida es corta._

_Proverbio. _

—Buenos días, dormilones —saludó Alice a los dos niños que se revolvían entre las sabanas.

—Son las diez de la mañana, espero que halláis dormido bien —comentó mientras corría las cortinas que no dejaban pasar la escasa luz de aquel domingo —, aquí tenéis vuestra ropa señaló las pequeñas prendas limpias y secas listas para poner.

— ¿Necesitaréis ayuda?

Los dos hermanos se contradijeron; él negó con la cabeza mientras la pequeña había asentido.

—De acuerdo —tiró la ropa al niño. Él rápidamente se quitó la gran camisa que había utilizado como pijama y se puso su ropa mientras Isabella era desvestida, ayudada y peinada con dos rizadas coletas.

Poco tiempo después los hermanos descendían la escalera de caoba que comunicaba con el primer piso observando a los nuevos integrantes de esa singular familia: tres hombres.

—Emmett, Isabella, os presento a mi padre y mis dos hermanos —Alice pensó que no tenía porque liar a los niños explicando que uno de sus hermanos en realidad era su marido.

—Hola —saludaron ambos niños incómodamente a las nuevas incorporaciones de la familia Cullen.

—Soy el doctor Carlisle Cullen, encantado de conocerles —se presentó formalmente Carlisle acercándose a los Swan y dándole la mano a cada uno de ellos. Ese pequeño gesto se ganó la sonrisa vergonzosa de ambos chiquillos por haber sido tratado como un par de adultos.

—Soy Jasper —seguidamente un joven rubio que se encontraba al lado de la ventana más alejada se presentó, parecía como si estuviera estreñido.

—Y ese refunfuñón que no quiere presentarse es Edward —presentó Alice a su hermano que estaba sentado en el taburete delante del piano, con una mirada estranguladora. Los niños tragaron en seco ante aquellos ojos negros como el carbón, que les miraba fijamente. Emmett se acercó más hacia Alice aferrándose a su cintura, e Isabella desvío la mirada.

Edward salió de la habitación rápidamente pasando velozmente al lado de los niños; el gruñido que había expulsado de entre sus labios no pasó desapercibido por los Swan.

El silencio se rompió con el seco ruido de un líquido cayendo hacía la madera, todos observaron las piernas mojadas donde el líquido descendía hasta formar un charco a los pies de Isabella.

….

Sin perder un momento, Carlisle pidió a Esme y Alice que los llevaran arriba para cambiar a Isabella y tranquilizar a los dos niños. Jasper fue con ellas manteniéndose a una distancia razonable.

Rosalie fue la única que se quedó en el salón a la espera de la policía, por otro lado Carlisle se dirigió al pequeño jardín donde su hijo tomaba bocanadas de aire.

No habló, esperando que Edward fuera el primero que tomase la palabra. —Lo siento Carlisle —susurró mientras se daba la vuelta apartando la mirada de su padre —, no he podido controlarme —reconoció con su orgullo herido.

—Tranquilo Edward, a todos no ha pasado alguna vez, no siempre podemos controlarnos —comentó Carlisle mientras se sentaba en el mullido césped.

Edward suspiró y resignado, acompañó a su padre sentándose e intentó poner sus ideas claras para poder explicarle a Carlisle aquella fuerza, aquel ardor en su garganta que sintió cuando olió aquella suave fragancia que emanaba de la endemoniada niña.

—Sé que no le harás nada —el chico quería reírse de aquella seguridad que tenía su padre depositada en él —. Intenta no respirar cuando estés cerca de ellos, seguramente será más fácil para ti y para ellos —

Al instante oyeron el sonido de varias patrullas pasando el río. —Voy recibir a los nuevos visitantes antes de que Rosalie los asuste con sus  
>impertinencias —pensó Carlisle mientras se levantaba, Edward sonrío; cuanta verdad tenían esas palabras.<p>

….

—Buenas tardes, señorita —saludó uno de los dos policías a la joven rubia que les taladraba con la mirada — espero que no hayamos interrumpido la comida —se disculpó el hombre.

—No se preocupe, no todo el mundo se pasa el día comiendo; aunque claro, qué sabrán ustedes —murmuró la joven observando fijamente las barrigas de ambos policías.

— ¿Está su padre? —preguntó incómodamente el guardia. La rubia hizo pasar a los dos hombres que observaban con gran curiosidad lo que les rodeaba. Rosalie tosió para captar la atención de los dos agentes —. Si son tan amables para seguirme —les guió hasta el estudio justo cuando Carlisle entraba por la puerta de cristal que comunicaba al jardín.

—Papá, estos señores pregunta por ti —dijo mientras hacía sentar a los dos hombres en un par de sillas. Carlisle se sentó tras su escritorio.

—Les gustaría algo de beber o a lo mejor prefieren algún tentempié —les ofreció Rosalie —. Tenemos unos donuts que saben maravillosamente.

—Rosalie —le avisó su padre — cierra antes de irte —la chica asintió pillando la indirecta de su padre.

—Vaya hija tan simpática —dijo el más joven de los agentes, Carlisle sonrío irónicamente.

—Sí, es muy agradable —comentó antes de introducirse en el asunto que les conllevaba —. Como sabrán, esta madrugada llamamos por la aparición de unos niños cerca de nuestra propiedad.

—Sí, por supuesto —concordó el oficial —, Emmett e Isabella Swan, ¿me equivoco? —Carlisle asintió dándole razón al viejo policía.

—Hemos localizado la dirección de donde viven.

—Eso es perfecto —exclamó Carlisle apoyándose en el respaldo de su sillón de cuero.

—Pero señor Cullen, la casa estaba vacía —prosiguió el hombre regordete pasándose un sucio pañuelo por su extensa frente.

—Hemos interrogado a varios vecinos sobre la familia Swan, todos nos han comentado lo mismo —suspiró— los Swan eran una pareja joven, demasiado joven para tener hijos —el policía sonrió a Carlisle.

—Bueno, lo que le voy a contar a usted —comentó el viejo agente refiriéndose a la hija del doctor Cullen— no parecían tener ningún problema doméstico, eran buenos vecinos y no tenían ninguna complicación con nadie —el policía respiró profundamente, parecía conmocionado.

—Preguntamos a varios cercanos del matrimonio si sabían a dónde podrían haber ido — prosiguió el policía con dificultad —. Todos ellos respondieron lo mismo; los Swan eran grandes aficionados acampar y este sábado fueron a la orilla del río para pasar el fin de semana —el policía tragó saliva.

—Señor Cullen- dijo con solemnidad — esta mañana unos senderistas han encontrado los cadáveres de ambos —Carlisle miró al policía, gotas de sudor corrían por su cara.

—Muertos —susurró Carlisle, el policía asintió.

—Hemos buscado algún familiar del matrimonio —murmuró el policía —, no tienen abuelos y la única tía que tenían murió en un accidente hace bastante tiempo. El tutor que debería cuidar a los niños no ha podido ser localizado.

Carlisle asintió al pobre hombre que no sabía más que decir. —Muchas gracias por todo —dijo cordialmente el doctor— ha sido de mucha ayuda. ¿Cuándo será el entierro?

—Dentro de una semana —le informó el agente —, los forenses quieren hacerle varías pruebas a los cadáveres; parece que murieron de una forma… —el policía no encontraba la palabra, ¿Cómo podía explicarlo sin que sonase tan macabro? ¿Inhumana? ¿Atroz? ¿Brutal? Varios segundos después eligió la palabra que escapó de sus labios— Cruel.

Carlisle se le vino el mundo encima, estaba claro que no era su responsabilidad darle esa nefasta noticia a los críos, pero dudaba que el hombre que tenía delante suyo tuviera la destreza y la suficiente sangre fría para comunicarles el fallecimiento de sus padres.

—Subiré a por ellos —informó sombríamente el doctor antes de salir hacía las escaleras y subirlas lentamente pensando en el futuro de los dos niños. Si no encontraba al tutor, los Swan pasarían directamente a la tutela del estado y quién sabe el tiempo que pasaría hasta que fueran recogidos por alguna familia.

Cuando entró en el cuarto vio a su mujer y a su hija entreteniendo a los niños con un juego de con un juego de cartas.

—Los policías han llegado —informó, y durante unos segundos observo a los críos de grandes ojos marrones —. Venga, no hagamos perder tiempo a los agentes —dijo mientras se le formaba una sonrisa cordial hacia los dos pequeños, que con dificultad y recelo lo siguieron hasta la entrada donde los policías esperaban.

Isabella y Emmett se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo del matrimonio y de Alice, al resto de la familia que se acumulaba a los pies de la escalera se despidieron con un atenuado movimiento de manos.

Todos observaron como se subían en el viejo coche de policía y como, mientras el coche se alejaba, los niños seguían mirando a esa singular familia que les había acogido cuando pensaron que todo estaba perdido.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Hoy es jueves y tirada en la cama escribo esto... queridas lectoras y no lectoras las votaciones siguen su curso, si seguirá o no seguirá esta historia está en vuestras manos.

Quiero agradecer con énfasis a los RR y los favoritos. Ante la pregunta de ¿Qué les paso? no puedo contestarla...por ahora , por otro lado respondiendo a la chica obsesionada con las películas disney, lo siento mucho pero chica del pozo se ha ido (bye, bye Chica del pozo).

Pero tranquilas, por lo menos la que leen mi otra historia (ligera pulicidad) porque una chica fantástica y muy aventurera (porque hay que serlo para ofrecerse ser mi Beta) se ha ofrecido a sustituir a chica del pozo (Ya sé que cambio más de Beta que de zapatos ¿pero qué le voy hacer?) y no digo su nombre para que no me la roben.

Y sin más está chica/mujer se despide mientras os recuerda que le gustan muchos los RR y que le haría mucha ilusión que la gente votase ( en el perfil)...

**Lucy**

PD: Faltan 12 días.


	4. capítulo 3

**Que los personajes tengan los mismos nombres que los de Crepúsculo no es mera casualidad… por lo que no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><em>-<em>_Morir será una aventura apasionante__._

_-Eso díselo a mi abuela, Peter_

_Anónimo._

* * *

><p><strong>Un par de Mocosos<strong>

Con el vestido negro que le estaba algo pequeño y con esos zapatos blancos que le hacían rozaduras acompañados por los calcetines de lana que tanto odiaba, la niña saltaba los charcos que habían aparecido por la tormenta de la noche pasada.

Se tapó los ojos para no ser dañados por esa luz que imaginaba en ese día nubloso. Sus zapatos se mancharon cuando se hundieron en el húmedo césped.

No le importó y empezó a correr evitando las lápidas que se esparcían irregularmente a su alrededor. Mientras corría cuanto podía, hecho un vistazo a la personas que se aglomeraban a unos metros suya.

Se paró en seco por la curiosidad y observó a las personas, algunas conocidas y otras no tanto, todas vestida iguales acompañados de esos rostros de dolor y resignación y con algún ramo de flores entre sus manos.

Se acercó un poco más y vio como le depositaban al lado de las tumbas de sus padres. Tenía cuatro años y ya quería ser tratada como una adulta pero para ser tratada así debía comportarse como tal.

Miró a su alrededor hasta encontrar una pequeña flor que crecía entre el verdor del césped. Con determinación la arrancó de cuajo y fue corriendo hacia donde estaban todos los adultos.

Vio a su hermano sentado en una de las pocas sillas que se habían puesto, apretó con más fuerza entre sus dedos la mala hierba y se hizo paso entre las personas que la ignoraban.

Muchas personas estaban de pie y el resto se encontraba sentada escuchando el sermón del cura, Isabella consiguió emerger de entre los adultos y se acercó a los ataúdes.

Con cuidado dejó la mala hierba en medio de los tantos ramos de flores rojas y blancas y luego se sentó junto a su hermano seriamente imaginándose ser en ese instante una persona adulta.

….

Unas semanas después en la casa que se perdía entre los bosques, la suave melodía del piano se deslizaba por todos los rincones. Los dedos largos se pararon abruptamente cuando un grito sonó por toda la casa.

-Carlisle ¿Por qué no?- Edward suspiró intentado volver a la sinfonía que tan bien se sabía al igual que el tema que Alice sacaba a colación constantemente.

-Ya sabes por qué no- contestó cansinamente el doctor mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás.

-Esa no es una respuesta lógica- protestó la chica mientras se sentaba al lado de su padre.

-Eso puede ser porque tu pregunta no es lógica- El hombre sacó una barajas de carta y empezó a barajarlas.

-Carlisle esos niños no tienen a nadie- hacía ya una semana que había sido el entierro de los Swan y hacía ya seis días que Isabella y Emmett residían en una casa de acogida.

-Yo pensaba que tenían un tutor- comentó distraídamente Edward mientras tocaba pasivamente las teclas del piano, Carlisle asintió dándole la razón a su hijo.

-Que nadie sabe su paradero- agregó la pelinegra mientras cogía las cartas que su padre le había repartido- ¿Qué pasaría si nunca apareciera? ¡Es más puede que hasta este muerto!-

-No seas tan melodramática, Alice- dijo indiferentemente su hermano mientras empezaba a tocar una canción algo más rápida que la anterior.

-Estoy siendo realista- murmuró matándolo con la mirada mientras echaba la carta que le daría la victoria, pero eso ya lo sabía ella - Carlisle, tú siempre has dicho que somos algo más que almas en pena vagabundeando por este mundo- cogió las cartas que su padre había repartido de nuevo-demuéstranos que no son solo palabras- murmuró mirando fijamente a los ojos de su padre.

-Alice-nombró su nombre pesadamente- sabes que no somos los más indicados para educar a esos niños-

-¿Y quién lo dice?- Alice se acercó a su padre, sentía tocar con la punta de los dedos aquello que tanto deseaba.

-¡La cordura!-intervino su hermano parando abruptamente de tocar el piano- ¡Casi me abalanzó hacía la niña! ¿y todavía piensas que seríamos la mejor familia para esos niños?- y tras eso salió de la habitación no sin antes soltar varias blasfemias sin ningún reparo.

-Padre- llamó Alice la atención de Carlisle.

-No insistas- le interrumpió- aunque te duela tienes que reconocer que esta vez tu hermano tiene razón-murmuró el hombre mientras hacía amago de levantarse-

-Carlisle- la pelinegra cogió la mano del hombre que disponía salir de la sala- tú sabes como es Edward, siempre suele exagerar las cosas ¡no puedes hacerle caso!-

El padre abrió la boca pero fue interrumpido antes de empezar. -No Carlisle no te atrevas a decirme lo que vas a decirme- la mano del rubio se posó en el sedoso pelo de la chica.

-Lo siento Alice- abrazó a la pequeña joven- pero Edward tiene razón, y tú lo sabes- agregó varios segundos después.

-Tú no sabes lo que yo he visto- susurró la joven entre los brazos de su padre- siempre has confiado en mí, Carlisle y te ruego que no sea esta la excepción, por favor-murmuró encontrándose de nuevo con sus ojos

...

He aquí una noche cerrada y fría, noche de sueños y pesadillas, noches de alegrías y enfados…

Los seis miembros de la familia se habían sentado en la mesa que poca veces utilizaban, la tensión en el ambiente era palpable. Todos sabían porqué estaban sentados en esas sillas y eso no facilitaba para nada el asunto que iban abordar.

-Como sabréis durante estas dos semanas que han paso desde que los Swan se han ido, nuestras vidas han cambiado ligeramente-

-Querrás decir que Alice no deja de hablar de otra cosa- le corrigió Rosalie mientras apoyaba los codos en la mesa y empezaba a jugar con sus dedos.

-Si querida a eso es a lo que me refería- sonrió Carlisle y luego prosiguió- ya sabéis que Alice desea que los niños vivan como nosotros-

-Si quieres una mascota ¿Por qué no te compras un pez? Seguro que nos sale más barato su entierro- murmuró Rosalie, consiguiendo el gruñido de la nombrada.

-pero si lo hiciésemos esto afectaría a toda la familia- siguió Carlisle ignorando el comportamiento de las dos jóvenes- y es por eso que he decidido que lo elijamos democráticamente-

-Eso es absurdo- protestó Edward.

-¿Tienes alguna propuesta mejor en mente?- preguntó Carlisle que desde hacía días había cuidado sus pensamientos para que su hijo no sospechase lo que planeaba.

-Dejarlos donde están- respondió a la pregunta de su padre.

-Bien, si no hay más propuestas me gustaría que echaseis vuestros papeles en esta caja-dijo Carlisle mientras se levantaba- tenéis media hora para decidir que poner en ese papelito- dijo refiriéndose al pequeño trozo de papel que había delante de cada miembro de su familia.

Salió con la conciencia tranquila del comedor, era la forma más justa de decidir eso, sonrió para sus adentros. Sentía que había hecho lo correcto, como siempre Alice se salía con la suya.

Y media hora después Carlisle entró en la habitación donde su familia seguía en la misma posición antes de que él hubiera salido.

Acercó la caja pero antes de abrirla la voz de Jasper le interrumpió- ¿Qué pasaría si hubiera un empate?- preguntó con la duda pintada en el rostro.

-En eso caso tirariamos una moneda al aire- comentó divertido el hombre mientras habría la caja y empezaba a leer cada uno de los votos.

Desenvolvió el primer papel y lo leyó en voz alta-No-

Cogió el siguiente el cual fue papel en blanco- ¿eso sirve?-preguntó Rosalie, Carlisle asintió y ella bufó.

El siguiente fue otro no, acompañado por tres sí.

-¡Esto es ridículo!- protestó Edward.

-El pueblo ha hablado, querido hermanito- le dijo alegremente su hermana- así que jódete y empieza acostumbrarte a no respirar porque será tu pan de cada día dentro de poco- se burló Alice antes de salir del comedor saltando felizmente.

….

-¿Me quieres?- preguntó Isabella al viejo oso de peluche que yacía en aquella colcha verdosa.

-Claro que te quiero- murmuró una voz aniñada proveniente del oso, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su boca infantil y con cuidado se asomó a la cabecera de su cama donde su sonrisa se agrandó más.

-Yo también te quiero hermano oso- dijo observando al niño de pelos rizados que se escondía tras su cama.

Emmett se levantó rápidamente- no sé de que me hablas- comentó mientras se sacudía los pantalones vaqueros llenos de polvo.

-¿Quieres jugar conmigo y con el señor Wilson?- preguntó la niña sin perder ningún ápice de esperanza.

-Paso de jugar otra vez a tomar el té contigo y el señor oso- dijo fastidiado Emmett, se sentía como una niña cada vez que cogía una de esas tazas tan ridículamente rosas. Vió como la cara de su hermana se convertía  
>en una mueca- lo siento, pero el señor Wilson es algo sieso- una pequeña risa salió de entre los labios de Isabella, "así está mejor", pensó el chico.<p>

Durante las tres semanas la vida de los hermanos Swan habían padecido una metamorfosis severa.

El mismo día del entierro fueron trasladados a la casa de acogida, un gran edificio de ladrillos grises rodeado por un gigantesco jardín lleno de pinos y olmos, perfectos para jugar al escondite.

Las mujeres que rentaban ese lugar acogieron rápidamente a los Swan y los acomodaron en sus respectivas habitaciones, que tendrían compartir con otros cuantos niños.

Los días habían pasado con juegos, canciones y una que otra disputa entre los infantes sin importancia. Siempre estaban haciendo algo, no había momento para aburrirse ni para pensar y cuando llegaba la oscura noche todos los chiquillos caían profundamente a los brazos de Morfeo sin ningún sueño que les pudiera atormentar.

-Isabella, Emmett al fin os encuentro- los niños miraron a la mujer de andares algo desastrosos que le miraba de una manera bastante cómica mientras negaba con fingida desesperación- venga id para abajo la señorita Cope os lleva esperando desde hace bastante rato-

Los niños se miraron con cansancio, da igual cuantas veces le contasen los hechos de esa noche a esa mujer que se hacía llamar psicóloga, porque al día siguiente la mujer les haría repetir lo que ocurrió aquella noche  
>tormentosa donde un hombre de ojos rubí los perseguían como una bestia y los estridentes truenos pasaban a un segundo plano con el ruido de las balas resonando por todo el bosque.<p>

Siempre la mujer les oiría amablemente mientras que con su pluma apuntaba distraídamente unas cuantas cosas en ese maldito cuaderno negro que no se despegaba de sus manos y antes de despedirse de los niños les pediría que le dibujasen cualquier cosa en esos folios que tenía preparado desde el principio. Esto lo había hecho desde el primer día y lo haría hasta el último día que sus miradas se encontrasen.

Emmett e Isabella bajaron cansinamente las escaleras preparándose mentalmente para las dos horas de recuerdos no gratos que le esperaban, la vieja mujer que los acompañaba les abrió el despacho de la señora Cope y les hizo entrar con una pequeña sonrisa.

Los chiquillos se quedaron patidifusos cuando encontraron una pareja acompañando a la señorita Cope, observaron al hombre de cabello rubio y ojos extraños y a la mujer de cabello castaño que abrazaba su brazo, que tan familiares les eran.

-Emmett, Isabella os quiero presentar a los señores Cullen- les presentó la señorita Cope.

-¿Cómo estáis?- preguntó Carlisle mientras se acercaba lentamente a los Swan, parecían un par de conejitos asustados.

-Muy bien señor- respondió Emmett haciendo valía. Por otro lado su hermana se escondió detrás suya por culpa de la vergüenza que le embargaba en ese momento.

-¿Y tú Isabella?- preguntó el hombre a la pequeña que le miraba furtivamente, ella se sonrojó más y se acurrucó más hacía su hermano. La señorita Cope intervino ante aquella situación.

-¿Por qué no nos sentamos?- propuso la mujer ofreciendo a los niños el pequeño sofá donde normalmente se sentaban y ellos obedecieron.

-El señor Carlisle y la señora Esme han venido desde muy lejos- comentó la mujer tanteando el terreno, los niños la miraron fijamente- el señor Carlisle es un hombre muy importante. Él es médico- alabó descaradamente para  
>que los niños obtuvieran confianza hacia los supuestos extraños.<p>

Los Swan asintieron con la cabeza sin entender a dónde quería llegar esa extraña mujer de pelo rojo- y su mujer es una fantástica ama de casa- dijo refiriéndose a la señora que miraba embelesadamente a los dos pequeños- pero aunque tengan una gran casa ellos no pueden tener hijos-los niños fruncieron el ceño-y les gustaría que vosotros fuerais aquellos que completasen su familia- terminó la mujer su discurso.

La niña de coletas levantó la mano, los adultos sonrieron ante el gesto tan tierno. Que pena que esa burbuja infantil donde se encontraba tuviera tarde o temprano que reventar-Si Isabella- le cedió la palabra la mujer.

-Si ya tienen cuatro hijos ¿para que quieren más? ¿Es qué los coleccionan?-la señoritaCope se quedó totalmente sin saber que decir.

La liviana risa de la mujer de pelo castaño rompió la tensión que se había extendido durante escasos segundos- Te aseguro que Carlisle y yo no teníamos intención de adoptar a más niños, controlar a cuatro adolescente no es algo muy fácil- los mayores se rieron mientras que los críos les miraban sin entenderles- pero al conoceros- prosiguió la mujer por donde se había quedado- sentimos la necesidad de que formarais parte de nuestra familia-

* * *

><p>(NA): He tardado bastante en actualizar pero lo conseguí.

Respecto a la votación quedó en nueve votos ochos sí y un no. Agradezco a todos los que se han molestado en votar y a los que me han mandado RR o Favoritos.

Me gustaría responder a varios rr… el primero a una chica que comentó que la historia era algo predecible y que imaginaba que los niños se salvaron gracias a que su madre distrajo al vampiro nómada hiriéndose ella misma… dices que soy una escritora en potencia (huelo algo de peloteo) pero yo pienso que creó lo eres tú, si te soy sincera no había imaginado eso para nada (lo mío era algo más cutre).

Agradezco a **Jime** por estar siempre allí, también a **Nicola Caracola** la cual debo decir que agradezco su peloteo (tienes que haber encontrado algo malo en la historia) me hizo mucha ilusión, desde luego a **Candy1928** a la cual no responderé a su pregunta, a **Tephiy y Mirey cullen moyer** por su apoyo, por supuesto a **Angie Cullen Hale** la cual tengo la mera sospecha que me ha escrito dos mensajes si mi deducción es errónea (lo dudo) pues agradezco a ambas (aunque creo que es una) por sus mensajes y **Alice Azul Cullen** por su voto a que siga.

Después de este párrafo dedicado a todas aquellas que me han escrito un RR quiero deciros que… ¡He terminado los exámenes! Y lo mejor de todo ¡Me voy una semana de vacaciones! Lo que significa ¡Qué Lucy no verá el ordenador y por consiguiente fanfiction durante una semana entera! Y deduciendo y deduciendo llegamos a la conclusión de… que si mañana muero en el avión espero veros al otro lado ( si es que existe) y si no pues el martes de la semana que viene subiré otro capítulo.

Y sin más y por supuesto agradeciendo a mi querida y fantástica chica del pozo (I love chica del pozo; I hate Luciernagas) me despido de ustedes…

**Lucy**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la Saga Crepúsculo.**

* * *

><p><strong> Un par de mocosos <strong>

—¿Cómo les ha ido en la entrevista? —preguntó la joven que esperaba impacientemente sentada en uno de los sofás del salón.

El matrimonio se miró cómplice.

—Qué extraño Alice, yo pensaba que sabias todo lo que pasaba —comentó Carlisle.

—Hasta el mejor matemático se puede confundir en una estúpida suma —comentó nerviosamente la chica mientras se removía impacientemente en el sofá.

—Puedes estar tranquila, querida —dijo maternalmente Esme, mientras sus manos se posaban en los hombros de la pelinegra—. Este matemático no se ha confundido, todo ha salido espléndidamente.

—Me alegro tanto —exclamó Alice abrazando a sus dos padres—, verán que dentro de poco todo será como debe ser. —Y tras eso salió corriendo del salón para dar la buena noticia al resto de los miembros de la familia.

Sólo en cuarenta y ocho horas con cuarenta y cinco minutos todo iría viento en popa, en dirección a la felicidad.

….

—¿Sigues enfadado? —preguntó Rosalie, mientras observaba a Edward parado delante de unas de las grandes cristaleras. Se acercó a él y miró a través del cristal a los niños que se bajaban nerviosamente del auto de Carlisle.

—Más bien disgustado diría yo —dijo el joven, mientras sus ojos cambiaban a un color más sombrío.

—Me preguntó ¿qué habrá visto Alice para que haya insistido tanto en esos niños? son sólo humanos —susurró la bella rubia al ver como Alice se abalanzaba a abrazar a los dos críos.

—Seguramente toda la colección de las películas Disney —respondió Edward con una sonrisa cruel—, sólo una persona tan ilusa como ella podría pensar que todo esto de adoptar sería una buena idea.

—Carlisle y tú todavía piensan que aquello que mató a los Swan era uno de los nuestros —preguntó sin ningún rodeo Rosalie, volteando y apoyándose contra el cristal.

—Es lo más probable y razonable —respondió el joven Cullen mientras apoyaba su frente en el frío cristal—, pero todavía es un misterio el por qué dejo a los niños escapar.

La risa de la rubia se hizo presente. —Recuérdame estar presente cuando se decidan en contarles toda la verdad. Me pregunto cómo escapará de esa situación nuestra querida hermana. —Era imposible que los niños no les odiasen cuando se enteraran de que eran lo mismo que aquello que mató a sus padres.

—Será mejor que me vaya a cazar. —En unas milésimas de segundo el chico había desaparecido.

Rosalie se quedó sola escuchando el estridente corazón que subía hacia donde ella se encontraba. Esa fragancia que hacía enloquecer a su hermano.

—Al señor Wilson no le gusta el rosa —oyó la voz de la niña.

—¿Y cuál color le gusta al señor Wilson? —preguntó Alice a la niña que tenía entre sus brazos.

—Mira que sorpresa, si es moco dos —exclamó la rubia, acercándose a ellas—, y viene acompañada por un… —giró ligeramente la cabeza para tener una nueva perspectiva del peluche que la niña tenía entre sus manos— ¿mono?

—Rosalie, vete a la mierda. —Le murmuró la pelinegra.

La rubia le sonrío lo más amable que pudo. —Creo que llevo en ella durante unas cuantas décadas. —Bajo rápidamente las escaleras, no soportaba la intrusión de esos mocosos en su vida, ya tenían suficientes problemas con su propia naturaleza para tener que agregar a ese par.

Entró en el salón con la intención de relajarse con el piano, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando vio a Carlisle y a Emmett sentados en el lugar donde ella se dirigía. Un gruñido salió de su garganta, sólo llevaban ahí media hora y parecían haber invadido toda la casa.

—Rosalie —exclamó Carlisle por la presencia de su hija—, le estaba enseñando a Emmett como tocar el piano. —Se excusó dándose cuenta de la mirada taladradora de la rubia.

—Ya veo —sonrío falsamente—. Voy a dar una vuelta con el coche, no quiero estar aquí cuando moco uno toque alguna de las teclas.

—Rubia amargada —murmuró el niño, viendo como Rosalie salía hacia el garaje y se iba lo antes posible de esa casa.

….

Era por la mañana. Las nubes tapaban el sol que debería de encontrarse en esos instantes dando el calor típico de un día de verano, la música de los Beatles se oía por toda la cocina.

Estaba feliz y no se molestaba en disimularlo. Sus pies iban de un lado a otro, sus manos se entretenían batiendo, friendo y cortando. Desde hace tanto tiempo que no cocinaba y lo había echado de menos.

El olor de la comida era desagradable para ella, pero eso no le impedía destapar la olla y oler degustando todas las especias que hervían a fuego lento.

Abrió el horno y saco una bandeja llena de magdalenas de chocolate, de frutas y mermelada, las puso en un plato.

No sabía si toda la comida que había hecho era suficiente para un par de críos. Sus memorias humanas eran difusas, no recordaba muy bien lo que solía tomar en un desayuno, por lo que se había puesto manos a la obra y había hecho todo lo que le sonase como un desayuno exquisito. Los tiempos cambiaban muy rápido en el mundo de la comida y ella era una testigo de ello.

Cogió los gofres y vertió el chocolate derretido con esencia de menta, tenía un aspecto perfecto, parecía haber hecho un buen trabajo y eso hacía que su sonrisa se hiciera aún más grande.

—¿A qué huele aquí? —Se dio la vuelta para encontrar a uno de sus cuatr… es decir, seis, ahora eran seis hijos y eso la animo mucho más.

—Estoy preparando el desayuno —dijo mientras se sentaba y dejaba reposar a sus pies que no habían parado desde hacía unas cuantas horas.

—No crees que es una gran cantidad para dos parásitos como esos —señaló Rosalie, observando la mesa repleta de platos con un millón de colores diferentes—. Llámame loca, pero creo que todo eso les servirá para unos cuantos meses.

—No sabía que les podría gustar —murmuró la mujer, repasando mentalmente la lista de posibles platos que podría cocinar.

—Emmett se conforma con un bol lleno de cereales con miel rebosantes de leche —dijo Edward mientras pasaba de largo hacia el jardín—. Ese niño parece que tiene un altavoz metido en la cabeza —murmuró saliendo de la casa y alejándose todo lo posible antes de que la niña se despertara.

La relación de Edward con los niños no había mejorado. Cada día que pasaba, el joven Cullen se mostraba más frío con ellos, aunque con el paso de los días, los Swan ya no preguntaban por esa hostilidad que sentían producirle a Edward. Sobre todo, el hecho de que el lector de mentes no pudiera percibir los pensamientos de Isabella no ayudaba mucho para que pudiera bajar la guardia en algún momento ante los niños.

Esme sonrío y dirigió la vista hacia los diferentes cereales que había comprado, por lo menos había acertado en comprarlos.

Rosalie suspiró y salió detrás de su hermano. No quería encontrarse con ese par todavía, no estaba de buenas para poder ver a esas caras risueñas después de haber dormido plácidamente. Dormido. Como los odiaba, bueno, más bien como los envidiaba por hacer todo aquello que no se les estaba permitido por naturaleza.

Miró su reloj de muñeca para comprobar que era una hora prudente para despertar a los dormilones que seguían en sus camas. Carlisle se había ido temprano a trabajar, dejándola en la cocina indecisa por lo que preparar para desayunar, seguramente se habría divertido mucho tomándole el pelo sobre su posible fracaso como cocinera.

Subió las escaleras, habiéndose ido Rosalie y Edward, la casa era toda para ella y los dos niños. _Rosalie y Edward, Edward y Rosalie_. No sabía porque, pero le gustaba como sonaban esos dos nombres juntos, se parecían tanto y a la vez tan poco, dos ángeles caídos del cielo con un humor de perros.

Llegó hasta el cuarto de la niña, las cortinas estaban echadas para que la luz del día no la molestara mientras dormía. Esme se acerco a la cama y se sentó para despertar cálidamente a Isabella.

—Despierta, despierta. —Isabella restregó las manos sobre sus ojos—, buenos días dormilona. —La pequeña bostezó y cambió de posición para que esa voz cogiese la indirecta y se fuera por donde había venido, pero esa persona era tan cabezota como ella. Suspiró y abrió los ojos, mirando a quien la llamaba constantemente.

Esme sonrío a la pequeña gruñona que tenía delante. Si las miradas matasen, seguro que la niña ya la habría aniquilado. —¿Quieres ayudarme a despertar a tu hermano?

La cara de Isabella se transformo completamente. Una sonrisa pícara y traviesa se dibujo en su rostro, asintió y salió corriendo de la cama. Fue disparada al cuarto donde estaba su hermano, abrió la puerta y se tiró a la cama donde Emmett dormía.

—Hermanito despierta —gritó Isabella a la bola que se había formado en la cama—. Despierta, despierta, despierta… despierta. —La niña casi cantaba aquella palabra, pero no hubo ninguna respuesta. Empezó a saltar de un lado a otro de la cama cantando la primera canción que se le ocurrió, esperando la divertida reacción de su hermano.

—Isabella Mary Swan deja de saltar como un cordero sin cabeza encima de mi cama. —La niña rió y siguió fastidiándolo.

Esme, que veía desde la puerta aquella situación, intervino justo en el momento en el que el mayor de los hermanos se abalanzaba a la pequeña para darle algo de su propia medicina.

Isabella se retorcía bajo su hermano gritando y riendo por las cosquillas que le producían los pellizcos en su barriga.

—Fin del combate pequeños guerreros —dijo Esme haciendo separar a los dos chiquillos—. Hay unos cereales con leche que les están esperando en la mesa de la cocina.

No necesito mucho para que el par bajara corriendo por las escaleras, casi peleándose para ver quién llegaría primero.

Esme rió y los siguió a su paso hasta la cocina, tranquila y a la vez nerviosa hacía dos días que los niños eran oficialmente parte de la familia Cullen y hacía un día que se habían trasladados completamente a su casa.

No sabía si sería buena madre, no sabía si los entendería cuando llegasen corriendo a sus brazos llorando, no podía imaginarse si podría soportar el día que se pusieran enfermos. Ojala existiera un libro de instrucciones para conseguir ser una buena madre, pero desgraciadamente no existía.

Antes de ser convertida en lo que ella era había perdido un hijo.

¿_Era eso una señal_?

¿_Eso la definía como mala madre_?

Isabella y Emmett abrieron la boca asombrados por la cantidad de comida. Nunca habían visto un desayuno tan elaborado, aunque claro, ellos qué iban a saber, eran sólo unos niños.

Se sentaron sin saber por dónde empezar, las magdalenas no tenían mala pinta pero los gofres parecían llamarlos a gritos, a lo mejor deberían de empezar por las tortitas que tenían a sus derechas o puede que la mejor opción fuesen las tostadas con mermelada y mantequilla.

—¿No desayunas con nosotros? —Esme dirigió la mirada al niño, su boca estaba cubierta de mermelada.

—No tengo hambre —repuso la mujer simplemente mientras se sentaba acompañándolos.

—En el colegio siempre nos dicen que el desayuno es la comida más importante —respondió mientras ponía una de esas miradas que tenían todos los niños cuando un adulto hacía algo que no estaba bien—. ¿Estás haciendo dieta? porque mi profesora dice que las dietas milagrosas no sirven, y lo dice por experiencia propia.

Esme rió. Parecía un papagayo repitiendo todo lo que había aprendido en el colegio.

—No, no estoy a dieta y ahora come antes de que los duendecillos verdes se coman tu tortita.

—¿Los duendes verdes? —preguntó aterrorizada Isabella mientras tragaba el último trozo de magdalena.

—Sí, los duendes verdes. Son seres mágicos que se entretienen gastando bromas a los niños, son muy traviesos.

—Eso es mentira —replicó Emmett— los duendes verdes no existen, es como cuando la señora Collins nos amenazaba con llamar al hombre del coco cuando nos veía tirar piedras a su gato.

Esme miró al niño. Era demasiado sabiondo para su edad.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó la mujer alzando su ceja. Emmett asintió, seguro de sí mismo—. Pues mira hacia abajo.

El niño hizo caso. Los fantasmas no existían, ni el hombre del saco, ni mucho menos los duendecillos verdes.

—¿Y mis tortitas? —gritó aterrorizado el niño mientras unía cabos. Si los duendecillos verdes existían, entonces el coco existía y por lo tanto, los fantasmas también.

—Te lo advertí, los duendes verdes son muy traviesos y les encanta fastidiar a los sabelotodo. —Esme guiñó a la niña que escondía una sonrisa tras un vaso de leche y un par de tortitas en su regazo, pero claro, eso no tenía que saberlo Emmett, sería su pequeño secreto.

….

El coche sobresalía de la velocidad permitida, pero poco se daban cuenta los niños mientras veían una película infantil en el DVD del coche.

Uno de ellos saltaba emocionado en uno de los asientos de atrás, había esperado ese día tanto y por fin lo había conseguido. Su sonrisa era enorme, sus manos no paraban de moverse y sus ojos brillaban de felicidad. Tenía ganas de cantar, no de saltar, más bien de correr, estaba tan feliz como un perro cuando lo sacaban a pasear, y muestra de ello era sus piernas que no paraban de cambiar de posición.

—Alice —gritó su hermana dándose la vuelta—, o estás quietecita por cinco minutos o te juro que nos volvemos a casa.

Alice se quedo quieta durante unos segundos observando sin observar a su hermana en el asiento del copiloto. —No, no lo harás —dijo segura de lo que decía mientras volvía a su juego de pies y manos que tan loca estaba volviendo a Rosalie.

—¡Jasper, dile algo! —gritó la rubia al conductor que se concentraba todo lo posible en la carretera para ignorar aquellos par de latidos que le hacía tentar hacía la perdición.

—Alice… —murmuró el hombre cansinamente mientras adelantaba a una camioneta de los años setentas.

—¿Sí, Jasper? —preguntó la aludida, atendiendo al cien por cien a su marido.

—Te quiero —dijo cruzando sus miradas por el retrovisor y dibujando una sonrisa coqueta en esos labios que tanto le gustaba degustar.

—¡Oh, por Dios! dejen de comportarse como dos osos mimosos. —Se quejó Rose mientras buscaba alguna canción que le bajara los malos humos.

—Rosalie, no te pongas en plan gruñona —dijo la pelinegra mientras se apoyaba en su respaldo—. Veras que bien nos lo pasaremos. Un día entero de compras, recorreremos todas las tiendas de Seattle.

—Prefiero Roma o París —comentó secamente mientras seguía buscando alguna canción que le gustase.

—La emoción de ir de compras es nunca saber lo que puedes encontrarte, y querida, me temo que Roma o París no las tenemos algo vistas —dijo recordando los cincuenta años que llevaban yendo de compras a ese par de ciudades capitales de la moda.

—Lo dice la chica que nunca sabe lo que ocurrirá, seguramente ya tendrás el itinerario de todo el día.

—Me gusta ser organizada —repuso Alice mientras sacaba la lengua.

—Eso en mi mundo es ser manipuladora.

—Yo no soy…

—Jasper, ¿cuánto falta? —la voz infantil de una niña las interrumpió.

El rubio abrió un poco las dos ventanillas de atrás y puso el aire acondicionado a toda potencia, sólo para asegurarse que la fragancia de los niños no le golpease cuando respondiera. —Poco —respondió rápidamente.

—¿Ya?

—No.

—¿Ahora?

El rubio negó con la cabeza mientras miraba de reojo a la rubia que le observaba con malicia por la situación en la que se encontraba, una mala acción por su parte, aunque fuese milésima y los dos niños serían devueltos a la casa de acogida.

—Jasper, me hago pipí. —Se quejó la niña mientras pataleaba ligeramente sus pies ofreciendo el gesto de sobreesfuerzo que era para ella aguantarse—. Jasper no puedo esperar un poco.

Jasper suspiró. Estaban a menos de media hora, podría acelerar pero entonces podría ser cazado por la policía y lo que menos tenía ganas ese día era pagar una multa más todo el dinero que su mujer se gastaría en ropa.

Una hora y cuarto y dos paradas más en unas gasolineras de mala muerte más tarde, por fin estaban en el centro comercial, preparados para hacer la ruta que había planeado Alice.

—Venga, muévanse.

Bueno, más bien Alice era la única preparada, el resto del grupo se entretenía con otro pequeño detalles.

Por un lado estaba Emmett quien intentaba recordar la canción de los conejos para poder atar el zapato que se le había desabrochado a su hermana, en la otra esquina Rosalie se entretenía contando cuantos hombres giraban disimuladamente su mirada hacía ella, y al otro lado arrezagado, Jasper no se atrevía a dar un paso mirando a todas las personas que tenía a su alrededor y degustando todo esos corazones palpitando para él de una manera descontrolada y desordenada.

—Si vamos a este paso las tiendas cerraran. —Se quejó la pelinegra al resto del grupo.

—Ve tú adelante, nosotros te alcanzamos —murmuró divertida Rosalie mientras veía a un hombre que le había mirado hacía escasos segundos tropezando con un cubo de basura, eran tan estúpidos esos humanos que rozaban lo gracioso.

—He dicho que se muevan y voy a ver ese par de pies que tienen todos avanzando hacia una de las tienda que quiero ir.

Los niños tragaron saliva, Jasper se puso tenso como una estatua y Rosalie dejo de contar a sus admiradores al oír esa voz ronca y profunda proveniente de la chiquilla que les miraba con una mirada oscura y aterradora.

—El último en llegar a aquella tienda es un huevo podrido —gritó Emmett antes de salir corriendo, su hermana lo siguió con quejas y reproches pero corriendo tras él para no ser bautizada con otro nuevo mote.

Los otros tres se miraron, la pelinegra sonrío volviendo a su estado de ánimo natural y empezó a correr adelantando a los dos pequeños, la rubia sin querer ser sometidas a burlas por ser derrotada por un par de mocosos, corrió a reunirse con su hermana.

Jasper era el único que quedaba en su lugar original, tenía miedo de hacer algo que no debía, pero también tenía una dignidad que mantener, así que sin darle muchas vueltas corrió hacía la tienda.

Sus piernas alcanzaron rápidamente a la niña que corría con todas sus ganas, se notaba que le costaba mantener aquel ritmo, sus mejillas estaban rojas y su respiración era muy rápida.

La chica lo miró fugazmente con su par de ojos castaños, él podía adelantarla fácilmente y ella bien lo sabía.

—Por favor, por favor, no quiero ser un huevo podrido —susurró la niña para sí misma mientras intentaba forzar el ritmo.

Y entonces dejo de notar la presencia que corría al lado suyo. Se paró y giró hacia atrás para ver a Jasper corriendo más lento, ella sonrío al ver la distancia que los separaba y corrió el par de metros que le faltaba.

—Jasper Cullen es el nuevo huevo podrido —coreó Emmett burlonamente al chico mientras entraba en la tienda—. Dígame jovencito Cullen ¿cómo se siente al perder ante una niña de cinco años? ¿temía romperse alguna pierna, la cabeza o eran las uñas?

Jasper rió divertido y con una de las manos despeino al pequeño reportero.

Cuatro horas después de haber recorrido la mitad de las tiendas de la ciudad se sentaron en un restaurante para que los niños comieran.

—¿No van a comer nada? —preguntó Emmett mientras comía su hamburguesa con extra de mostaza y queso.

—El médico me ha recomendado no comer a niñatos —respondió secamente la rubia mientras dirigía una sonrisa coqueta a un hombre que se sentaba a unas cuantas mesas más allá.

—Bruja —murmuró el niño.

—Mocoso —respondió dirigiendo su mirada más gélida al chiquillo.

—Barbie.

—Intenta repetir lo que has dicho, boca con patas, y te juro que será la última hamburguesa que comas. —La amenaza había sido fría y muy clara.

—Eres una hortera, cursi y estúpida muñeca de silicona —respondió gesticulando con exageración cada palabra—, es decir, una Barbie. —Y tras eso, se comió el trozo que le quedaba de hamburguesa relamiendo sus labios disfrutando de su comida mientras veía con burla a la rubia descontrolada que tenía en frente.

—Tú lo has querido moco uno. Cuídate, porque juro que me voy a vengar y disfrutare viéndote gritar y llorar pidiendo compasión a esta muñeca, cursi, hortera y estúpida de silicona.

—Rosalie, deja de amenazar a los niños —dijo Alice mientras abrazaba a la niña que se había quedado estática entre sus piernas.

—Sigamos con las compras antes de que de verdad me entre hambre —murmuró la rubia mientras se levantaba y miraba a los niños que tragaron saliva.

* * *

><p>NA: Cuarto capítulo, soy horrible por no haber publicado antes...pero como he dicho, durante estos meses he estado muy ocupada.

También quiero disculparme por las posibles caries que ha podido producir este capítulo. Y antes de despedirme por supuesto de agradecer los RR y favoritos , quiero agradecer a Nikola por haberme corregido el capítulo.

Críticas, deducciones locas e ideas nuevas para lo que puede que le pase a este par de críos a sus padres y hermanos postizos.

**Lucy**


End file.
